Dia Pacarku
by Marians
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka jika acara konyol orientasi siswa membuat Hong Jisoo bertemu dengan pemuda yang bisa mencuri hatinya hanya dalam satu kali pertemuan? [Jisoo/Joshua x Wonwoo] [OS] [AU. Typo(s). seme!Jisoo. uke!Wonwoo. Boyslove]


**Dia Pacarku.**

Jisoo/Wonwoo

K+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Crack pair? Typo(s). Jisoo seme, dan Wonwoo uke. **Boys Love/sho-ai**. OOC.

.

.

.

Hong Jisoo—pemuda dengan paras tampan nan meneduhkan yang semula tengah sibuk dengan bukunya melirik kearah teman sebangkunya yang tengah ribut sendiri dengan cermin kecil ditangannya.

Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala— _moodnya pasti sedang bagus,_ batin Jisoo.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , rambutku sudah rapi 'kan?"

Jisoo menoleh, ia tersenyum sembari merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang jatuh di pipi kawan sebangkunya itu, "Sudah."

Pemuda itu kembali dengan bukunya, menyusuri tiap deret huruf yang tercetak disana.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , aku wangi 'kan?"

Jisoo menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , aku tidak terlihat gemuk 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, pemuda ramah itu hanya menggumam.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , kenapa kau diam? Aku jelek ya?"

Jisoo berusaha keras untuk tidak menarik rambut kawannya itu. Tidak. Ia sabar, ia tabah.

"Kau sangat tampan, bahkan kau tampak bersinar hari ini. Sangat menawan, Junghan," ucapnya sembari diiringi senyum tampan—yang membuat beberapa siswi yang melihat senyumya langsung jatuh pingsan.

Junghan tertawa—cantik—ia memukul bahu Jisoo gemas, "Aih, kau bisa saja Jisoo- _ya_. Aku 'kan jadi malu."

Yang menjadi korban pemukulan hanya bisa tersenyum kalem—meringis dalam hati, pukulan Junghan pada bahunya bisa dikategorikan menyakitkan. Ia menggeser duduknya, menyelamatkan diri, "Sepertinya _mood_ mu sedang bagus. Habis berkencan dengan Seungcheol?"

Junghan mengibaskan tangannya, "Berkencan apanya? Kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu atau bagaimana? Seungcheol saja sampai sekarang belum menyadari kode-kodeku. Aku sampai lelah sendiri."

"Jangan menyerah begitu, dia pasti akan menyadarinya—suatu saat nanti," ucap Jisoo berusaha menghibur, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Junghan.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, Jisoo kembali sibuk dengan bukunya, sementara Junghan kembali berkencan dengan kaca kecilnya—memastikan bahwa dirinya masih _awesome_ dan memikat seperti biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jisoo- _ya_ , nanti anak kelas satu akan diajak berkeliling."

Jisoo melirik Junghan sebentar, "Itu sudah tradisi 'kan? Lagipula dulu saat kita masih kelas satu juga begitu."

"Ada yang berbeda dengan yang tahun ini, kata Seungcheol, mereka akan diajak berkenalan dengan anak-anak kelas 2 dan 3 juga."

"Diajak berkenalan bagaimana?" tanya Jisoo. Ia menutup bukunya—obrolan Junghan lebih menarik minatnya daripada buku tebal kesayangannya.

Junghan tersenyum—tidak, menyeringai, "Mereka akan digiring memasuki setiap kelas, memperkenalkan diri dan harus mengajak salah satu murid kelas tersebut berkenalan. Tanpa terkecuali."

"Semua kelas 2 dan 3? Serius?"

Junghan mengangguk, ia mengibaskan rambutnya dan kembali berkaca, "Serius. Karena itulah hari ini aku tampil bersinar agar mereka mau mengajakku berkenalkan. Astaga, kapan lagi aku akan diajak berkenalan dengan adik-adik gemas?"

Jisoo terkekeh, "Aku yakin kau berniat lebih dari sekedar berkenalan."

Pemuda bersurai sebahu itu tertawa tanpa dosa, "Siapa tau ada yang _kecantol_? Aku jadi bisa mengajaknya ke acara wisuda kita nanti."

"Tidak berminat datang dengan Seungcheol?"

Junghan nampak berpikir, "Kalau dia sudah menangkap kode-kodeku,mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya kembali."

Dan Jisoo hanya bisa tersenyum seraya memberikan semangat pada kawan sebangkunya tersebut.

.-.-.

Koridor sekolah yang harusnya lengang itu kini ramai oleh siswa kelas satu yang tengah menjalani masa orientasi mereka. Para siswa kelas satu dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 sampai 7 orang dan ditemani oleh senior OSIS yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan mereka dari kelas ke kelas.

Untuk apa?

Tentu saja untuk menjalani tugas mulia orientasi siswa berupa berkenalan dengan para senior, dan mengajak berkenalan seseorang dari kelas yang dimasuk. Para siswa kelas satu tersebut tidak diperbolehkan memilih, yang memiliki kewenangan untuk itu adalah senior OSIS yang menjadi pemandu.

Terdengar konyol—sangat bahkan.

Ini sangat tidak berguna—menurut beberapa siswa.

Untuk apa mereka berkenalan dengan para senior? Ayolah, mereka ini masih baru. Sangat baru, malah sudah dihadapkan dengan para senior. Iya kalau dapat yang baik hati dan _cakep_ , kalau dapat yang galak dan _tukang_ bully bagaimana?

Mereka tidaklah bodoh, ini pasti hanyalah akal-akalan mereka untuk mengerjai murid baru.

Salah seorang murid laki-laki yang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menyeret langkahnya mengikuti rombongannya bergerak ke area kelas tiga. Demi Tuhan, ia butuh duduk, kakinya sudah pegal.

Belum lagi, ia sudah lelah tersenyum—dipaksa senyum. Otot diwajahnya mendadak pegal.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan menjawab keluh kesahnya, di tengah perjalanan, senior yang menjadi pemandunya memiliki urusan sebentar, jadilah mereka diterlantarkan sementara waktu di tengah koridor.

Tanpa buang waktu, siswa tersebut langsung duduk meluruskan kakinya, tidak peduli pada teman-teman barunya yang tengah menatapnya heran. Masa bodoh, kakinya butuh istirahat.

"Wonwoo."

Pemuda yang tengah memijit kakinya itu mendongak, mendapati kawannya tengah berdiri dihadapannya sembari menyodorkan botol minuman—yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemuda bernama lengkap Jeon Wonwoo tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawanya? Bukankah kita dilarang membawa minum?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

Sang kawan—sebut saja Jihoon—tersenyum, "Tadi Soonyoung menyelinap ke kantin saat Seungcheol _sunbae_ pergi."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Yah, tidak terlalu susah untuk menyelinap ke kantin, mengingat posisi mereka saat ini pun cukup dekat dengan kantin. Ia pun meminum air mineral pemberian Jihoon—mengabaikan beberapa teman kelompoknya yang tengah bisik-bisik sembari menatapnya.

Ia melirik saat Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya, ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan kawan mungilnya itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Pinjam sebentar, aku lelah," ucap Jihoon ketika menyadari tatapan Wonwoo.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Wonwoo menatap kawan sekelompoknya—yang kebanyakan perempuan, ia menghela napas mendapati mereka tengah sibuk berdiskusi, tidak, menggosip lebih tepatnya.

Bosan mengamati mereka, Wonwoo memilih untuk memainkan botol minumannya yang sudah kosong. Melemparnya rendah, atau sesekali memukulkannya pada kepala Jihoon—yang tentu saja dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam oleh sang korban.

"Cepat buang botolmu, kalau Seungcheol _sunbae_ melihatnya kau bisa dalam masalah," tegur Jihoon.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, "Tidak ada tempat sampah."

"Ada, disana," ucap Jihoon sembari menunjuk tempat sampah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka.

Mata sipitnya memicing, ia menghela napas ketika mendapati tempat sampah itu cukup jauh darinya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya, melirik tajam Jihoon yang tengah _leha-leha_ dengan bersandar pada bahunya, "Minggir."

Jihoon mendecih, namun ia tidak merubah posisinya, "Sebentar. Aku sedang dalam posisi nyaman."

"Kau tadi menyuruhku untuk membuangnya, sekarang kau tidak mau menyingkir. Bagaimana aku bisa membuangnya?" sungut Wonwoo.

Pemuda mungil itu mengedarkan pandangannya, dan bertemu pandang dengan Soonyoung yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, "Suruh saja Soonyoung."

Begitu Soonyoung mendekat, Wonwoo langsung melemparkan botol kosong itu—yang untungnya dapat ditangkap oleh Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menatap heran Wonwoo.

"Apa ini?"

"Tolong buangkan. Jihoon tidak mau menyingkir dari bahuku."

"Sedang dalam posisi nyaman. Tidak bisa diganggu," tambah Jihoon sembari menyamankan posisinya.

Soonyoung cemberut, ia melemparkan kembali botol tersebut pada Wonwoo. Tangannya meraih tangan Jihoon dan menariknya untuk duduk.

"Kalau Jihoon _baby_ butuh bahu untuk bersandar, sini," ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Senyum lebar tak lepas dari parasnya.

Jihoon mendecih, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda itu, "Tidak mau. Bahu Wonwoo lebih nyaman."

"Tidak. Bahuku jauh lebih nyaman. Kau belum mencobanya 'kan? Sini, coba. Atau kau mau yang lain? Bersandar pada dadaku misalnya?" tawar Soonyoung.

Wonwoo memutar kedua matanya bosan, mereka mulai lagi. Merasa tak ada gunanya ia berdiam diri disana, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membuang botol sialan ini sebelum senior mereka melihatnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo yang baru saja akan memasukkan botol tersebut ke tempat sampah mematung. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok senior pemandunya—Seungcheol, tengah menatapnya tajam dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Kau ingat peraturan yang sudah disepakati bukan?"

Pemuda itu mendecih dalam hati, disepakati darimana?

"Ya. Tidak boleh membawa minuman."

"Dan kau melanggarnya. Aku harap kau masih mengingat jika setiap pelanggaran, sekecil apapun akan tetap mendapat hukuman," ucap Seungcheol sembari menepuk pelan bahu Wonwoo dan berlalu menuju gerombolan adik kelas yang dipandunya.

Wonwoo, berani bersumpah, ia melihat seniornya itu menyeringai kepadanya. Tidak. Ini buruk. Wonwoo yakin, ia tidak akan selamat kali ini.

"Argh, dasar botol sialan."

.-.-.

"Kelas terakhir, kelas 3-1, yang mana adalah kelasku sendiri. Aku sengaja menjadikan kelasku yang terakhir dikunjungi agar—bagaimana menyebutnya ya? Sedikit lebih istimewa mungkin," jelas Seungcheol sebelum membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Siswa junior yang mendengar ucapan Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya paham—namun tidak dengan Wonwoo yang merasakan firasat buruk.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, Seungcheol dengan santai masuk kedalam. Suasana ricuh langsung lenyap ketika pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya di depan kelas. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, setelah pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu, kelas tersebut kembali ramai.

Wonwoo rasanya ingin kabur sekarang juga begitu seniornya itu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk. Dan demi Tuhan, ia kembali melihat seringai Seungcheol.

Pemuda itu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya—namun sia-sia, mengingat dirinya tergolong cukup tinggi dan hanya ada 3 laki-laki—termasuk dirinya—di kelompok ini. Ia tidak mungkin bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Soonyoung atau Jihoon yang lebih pendek darinya.

Wonwoo tarik napas, ia harus tenang. Wajah datarnya ia harapkan bisa menyelamatkannya dari hukuman yang mungkin akan diberikan oleh Seungcheol.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia menghela napas lega ketika Seungcheol kembali melihat kearah kertas absen. Sepertinya ia selamat—

"Maju."

—atau tidak.

"Ha?"

"Kemari," Seungcheol mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk berdiri disampingnya.

Dengan malas, Wonwoo mengikuti perintah seniornya tersebut. Dalam hati ia mengutuk botol sialan yang sudah membuatnya dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia yakin setelah ini harga dirinya tidak akan lagi bisa diselamatkan.

"Kau harus mengajak salah satu _sunbae_ mu untuk berkenalan denganmu," ucap Seungcheol.

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia sudah tau. Sangat tau. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap satu persatu penghuni kelas. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika mendapati senior berambut sebahu yang melambaikan tangannya heboh.

Ia menunggu instruksi Seungcheol—karena orang yang akan diajak berkenalan haruslah orang yang dipilih oleh sang pemandu.

"Berkenalan denganku," ucap Seungcheol.

Wonwoo melongo, "Hah?"

"Berkenalan denganku, aku juga murid—"

Belum sempat Seungcheol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah buku yang cukup tebal menghantam kepalanya—Wonwoo meringis, rasanya pasti fantastis. Ia mendesis, menatap garang sang pelaku.

"Ya! Yoon Junghan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Junghan menatapnya tajam, telunjuknya menunjuk Seungcheol, "Jangan menyalahgunakan kekuasaan! Kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka, biarkan yang lain!"

Seungcheol mendecih, gagal sudah rencananya untuk mengerjai adik kelasnya yang bermuka datar namun manis ini.

Sembari mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, ia mengamati teman-temannya yang sedang berbisik-bisik—bahkan ada yang menatapnya penuh harap, Junghan contohnya. Seungcheol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junghan, ia tidak akan memilihnya, dendam.

Pandangannya jatuh pada pemuda disamping Junghan yang tengah duduk tenang memperhatikan mereka.

"Jeon Wonwoo, ajak dia berkenalan," perintah Seungcheol, tangannya menunjuk pada sosok Jisoo—yang terkejut, tidak menyangka jika dirinya yang harus berkenalan dengan si adik kelas.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia baru saja akna menghampiri seniornya itu jika saja Seungcheol tidak menahan tangannya.

"Jisoo, kau yang maju. Berkenalan di depan sini."

Jisoo mengangguk, ia berjalan ke depan kelas—mengabaikan Junghan yang tengah protes tidak terima.

Seungcheol tersenyum—menyeringai, ia menarik sosok Wonwoo dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan Jisoo dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan cukup dekat.

"Sekarang, ajak _sunbae_ mu berkenalan dengan manis," perintah Seungcheol.

Wonwo melongo, "Ha?"

Seungcheol bersedekap, "Cepat. Berkenalan, ingat dengan manis. Terserah kau mau bertingkah imut atau bagaimana."

Wonwoo kembali melongo. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang tengah tertawa pelan di belakang sana sembari mengatakan, _'Wonwoo bertingkah imut? Astaga dunia sudah mau kiamat'._

Wonwoo manyun—tanpa sadar. Sebal dengan tingkah kawannya yang sama sekali tak membantunya yang tengah kesusahan.

Disisi lain, Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang melihat wajah manyun Wonwoo terdiam. Namun wajah mereka ternodai semburat merah tipis.

Wonwoo terdiam, ia berpikir, bagaimana caranya berkenalan dengan manis? Apa ia harus menggunakan cara adiknya ketika tengah merengek meminta sesuatu kepada orang tuanya?

Ia menghela napas, tidak ada cara lain. Yang ia tau hanya itu.

Ia pun meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu, bibirnya mengulas senyum manis, "Jeon Wonwoo _imnida_. Kelas 1-4."

Lalu tangannya berpindah mengepal dan berpindah ke pipi, berpose seperti kucing manis, "Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu _sunbae_?"

Hening sesaat. Satu ruangan melongo. Bahkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang sedari tadi tertawa pelan ikut terdiam—disaat itulah Wonwoo rasanya ingin mati saja.

" _Astaga! Manis sekali!"_

"Aigoo _, imutnya adik kelas kita!"_

" _Won-_ ie _~ sini_ sunbae _peluk~"_

" _Sini kenalan sama_ sunbae _Won-_ ie _, dapat bonus peluk cium hangat!"_

Wonwoo rasanya ingin menangis, senior-seniornya itu kini tengah ricuh sembari memanggil namanya. Astaga, harga dirinya.

Jisoo berdehem, membuat Wonwoo yang semula menunduk kini menatapnya. Jisoo mengulas senyum—yang jujur saja, membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah.

"Aku Hong Jisoo. Kelas 3-1. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya.

Wonwoo balas tersenyum. Setelah mendapatkan instruksi dari Seungcheol untuk berhenti, Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya dan bertingkah normal kembali.

Wonwoo hendak kembali ke barisan kelompoknya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya ditahan oleh seorang senior yang ia tak tau siapa namanya.

Mata sipit Wonwoo membola—menatap ngeri senior-seniornya yang kini tengah mengerubunginya dan mengatakan hal tidak jelas seperti,

" _Wonwoo-_ ya _, sini sama_ sunbae _."_

" _Hei manis, pulang sekolah nanti bareng sama_ sunbae _yuk?"_

" _Adik manis, kau belum punya pacar 'kan? Sini sama_ sunbae _."_

Wonwoo berkeringat dingin, belum pernah ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Belum lagi Seungcheol yang sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan untuk membantu. Senior pemandunya itu justru geleng-geleng kepala sembari memijat pelipisnya.

"A-anu," Wonwoo buka suara—namun tetap saja kalah dengan suara bersemangat senior-seniornya yang semakin mengerubungi.

Wonwoo geram. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok satu persatu wajah mereka diam sejenak.

GREP.

"Maaf teman-teman, kalian menganggu pacarku."

Keributan yang semula menggema itu langsung hilang. Semua pandangan yang semula terpusat pada Wonwoo kini beralih pada sosok pemuda yang menggenggam mesra tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau—tadi kau ngomong apa Jisoo?"

Jisoo—sang pelaku, mengulas senyum meneduhkan, "Kalian menganggu pacarku. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman."

Seungcheol yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka menggaruk tengkuknya, "Pacarmu—siapa?"

Tangan yang semula menggenggam itu kini berpindah merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo, "Dia pacarku."

"WONWOO KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?!"

Wonwoo tersentak, teriakan Soonyoung yang membahana tersebut menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya. Ia menatap sosok Jisoo yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

" _Sunbae_ , siapa yang kau maksud dengan pacarmu itu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah bingung yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Jisoo.

"Kau. Siapa lagi?"

Wonwoo mendadak memasang wajah dongkol, apalagi ia masih merasakan tangan asing yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan tidak sopan.

PLAK!

Semua mata disana membulat horor, menatap Wonwoo ngeri.

"Aku bukan pacarmu. Enak saja," sungutnya sembari melepaskan tangan Jisoo dari pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar kelas—terkutuk tersebut.

Melihat sang kawan pergi dalam keadaan jengkel, Soonyoung dan Jihoon langsung bergegas menyusul. Tidak peduli jika besok Seungcheol _sunbae_ akan menghukum mereka bertiga.

"Wow."

Hening yang melingkupi langsung buyar akibat Jisoo. Pemuda itu memegang dahinya yang memerah—akibat dipukul penuh cinta oleh juniornya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Junghan yang khawatir dengan keadaan kawan sebangkunya itu menghampiri Jisoo. Ia meringis menatap dahi Jisoo.

' _Pasti sakit_ ,' batin Junghan.

"Kau gila bung," ucap Seungcheol. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jisoo. Biasanya pemuda itu kalem dan tidak banyak tingkah. Tapi kenapa ia bertingkah seperti itu?

"Dia manis sekali," ucap Jisoo, mengabaikan ucapan Seungcheol. Matanya masih menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka.

Senyum lebar terlukis pada paras tampan Jisoo ketika ia mengingat tingkah imut dan senyum manis Wonwoo, "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

Semua orang disana terdiam.

Jisoo mengusap dahinya, "Sepertinya aku tidak akan cuci muka. Sayang kalau bekas tangannya hilang."

Seungcheol dan Junghan saling melempar pandang. Mereka berdua pun menghela napas dan menatap prihatin Jisoo.

Cinta memang bisa merubah segalanya, termasuk merubah pemuda kalem seperti Jisoo menjadi sedikit gila.

Dan ya, mereka berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja Jisoo bisa mendapatkan hati Jeon Wonwoo.

.

END.

.

.

(Halo, aku author baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal, oyeah~)

(Hehe, ngga tau mau ngomong apa. Tapi cuman mau sedikit memberi tau (?) aku ini suka Wonwoo uke. HAHAHA. Ngga tau kenapa. Jadi ya, maapkeun kalau ada yang kurang sreg dengan couplenya. Aku ngga maksa buat kalian baca. Apalagi kalau yang anti sama Jisoo seme)

(Aku menerima kritik—kecuali couple. Jadi, apapun saran dan kritik kalian akan sangat aku hargai.)

(Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga Meanie shipper kok. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini aku mau publish ff mereka hehehe.)

(Ayo buat JiWon shipper, mari kita mengobrol! Soalnya jarang nemu. Meanie Shipper juga hayu! Mari kita berfangirlingan ria(?))

(Sekian cuap-cuapnya! Terimakasih sudah membaca!)


End file.
